Conversation in a room with large glass windows causes the windows to vibrate in resonance with the conversation. It is said that radar and other listening devices have reached a developmental level from which they can detect the window vibrations and translate them to spoken words. This obviously presents a security problem of major magnitude. In view of these conditions, there is a need for a device which will prevent conversations from being picked up from vibrating windows in order to prevent any possible security leaks.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a sonic transducer which imparts vibration to a window or glass partition to prevent one from being able to pick up conversations from vibration of the windows or glass partitions.
Another object of this invention is to prevent the capture of conversation from a glass or window by placing an interfering vibration on the glass or window.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.